He Is Having A Baby
by alisha marie
Summary: Jimmy's pergant full summary inside!rnChapter 5 is up!
1. Default Chapter

"He is Having A Baby."

This an Idea I had for quite some time. I hope you like it.

Summary: Jimmy came up with a formula that makes it possible for men to become pregnant and the groverment gave permission to do human testing.  
But no man is willing to volunteer for someting like that so he trys it on him self.  
This dose bring questions to the mind. Like.  
How will his parents take this? What will everyone think? What kind of physicological this would have on an a child? And last and most important question.  
Who is the mother?!

Discliamer:I don't own the show!

Ages.

Jimmy, 21 Sheen, 23 Carl, 21 Libby, 22 Cindy, 21

On with the story.

"Come on guys. Its perfectly safe." Jimmy was trying to talking Carl or Sheen into it. But apparently it was'nt working.

"How do you know? It's never been done before.  
Besides you know I can't have a kid Libby is already going to have one." Sheen said.

Thats right Libby is barely a month pregnant. Libby and Sheen are married.

"Why don't you try it on yourself?" Carl asked.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Both Carl, Sheen said in usion.

"Do you really think I need a kid right now." Jimmy said.

Maybe I can do this. He thought.

"Yea and girls like guys with kids." Carl said trying to convince him.

"It saves them the trouble of having one. Sheen added.

"I can't do that guys." Jimmy said.

"Who else is going to do this lets face it. If you don't get anyone to do this in next couple of days the goverment won't give you funding for this." Sheen said.

" I'll think about it." Jimmy mutter under his breath.

Carl and Sheen herad that.

"You do that!" Carl and Sheen said at the same time.

One month Later.

Jimmy is in house sleeping. Then he all of sudden woke and ran to the bathroom throwing up.

"Why did I do this?" He said to himself.

To be contuined or not to be contuined!

I need at least five reviews before put up the next chapter!  
Thats only if you guys and girls like it.

Because Iam not sure if I like it. Something has been telling for a month now to post this story. Now I am listening to that feeling.  
Plus if you want to know who the mom is R&R

Please R&R

Thank You. 


	2. A visit from the parents

"He Is Having A Baby" 

Discliamer:I do not own the show.

I should tell you what Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy are doing for a living.

What you should know is that Jimmy is a scientist working for the goverment.

What you did'nt know is Cindy is his Lab assistant. She dose know about most of his experiments except for this one. Oh yea they are pretty good friends that just might change!

Believe it or not Sheen is a doctor.  
It just seems to go along with the story line. By the way he is a baby doctor.

Libby is a singer a famous one.  
Right now she has taken some off because of her pregnacy.

Carl is a Lama breeder.  
Oh yea he is married to Betty. So you know she can't be the mom.

On with the story.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He said to himself

He answered the door and he saw his parents.

"Mom, dad." Jimmy said.

"Yes it's us honey." Judy said.

"How are you feeling son?" Hugh said.

"Just fine come on in." Jimmy said.

"What are you guys doing here Iam not excepting you here for another week."

"Well you said you wanted to tell us something important Jimbo and your mother and I just wanted to know-" But before he could say word Judy asked.

"Who is she?"

"What?" Jimmy asked confused.

"That's what you called us for right you getting married right."

"No thats not it mom."

"Oh and wanted to be grandma soon"  
Judy said sorrow tone of voice.

You'll get your wish on that mom. He thought

"Um mom dad there is something I need to tell you may need sit down for this."

"What is it son?"

"Mom dad Iam..."

To be contuined or not.

I need at least five reviwes before I update again.

Please R&R

Thank you.

P.S I have a another story called "The New Kids From The Future"  
If you have'nt heard about it now you have.

Sorry for the delay Iam a busy person.

Thank you again.

Are you sure you like this? Never mind!


	3. Telling

"He Is Having A Baby."

Sorry for the delay. I have been busy with matters I can't talk about not right now or at any time.

Thank you for the reviwes and when frist started this story I didn't think so many of you would like it. Thank you for reading.

Discliamer: I Alisha Do not own anything so you can't sue! So there I do not own the show.

This part of the story is were Jimmy is about tell his parents their reaction is not what he had thought it would be.

On with the story!

"Mom dad I have something important to tell you. You might want to set down for this.

"What is it son?" Hugh asked.

Iam going to have to tell I hope they don't ask to many questions or put me in the nut house.

"Well Iam going to have a baby." He said.

He is looking at both of his parents for a reaction.

"Who did you get pregnant?" Judy asked stern voice.

"I got myself that way." He replied.

"Are you sure you are pregant?" Judy said.

"Yes." He said.

She took one of the pillows on Jimmy's couch and hit Hugh with and said.

"You see I told you it could be done. Why didn't you do that for me"  
Then she hit him again.

To be contiued.  
I had two versions of this chapter.  
My dad told me this one is was the best.  
Can you believe it my Dad is 47 he is a JN fan anyways.

I need A favor I need baby names.  
The next chapter should be out soon.

Oh yea there is going to be some new charaters you may not like them.

Oh yea any suggtions on Baby names would be nice.  
Just don't use Alisha or Marie those are two names I go by I have a strict rule about naming charaters after myself.

Iam having a hard time trying to figure out who's kid should be a boy who's kid should be a girl.

Please R&R.

Thank You. 


	4. Names and Jealosy

"He Is Having A Baby." 

To every one thank you for reviewing.

I tried to take at least one from everybodys list and rember there are two babies that are going to be born I think I mention that in eariler chapters.

In this chapter there is a clue to who the mother is. The cule is in numbers. Think you can crack the code.

This chapter will be longer than what the other chapters were.

Oh yea in this chapter Jimmy is 6 months pregnant and showing.

Thank you for reading this author's note.

Legal Stuff; I do not own the show.

On with the story.

He is on the phone with his mom

"No l don't know who the mom is. All l know is it was a anonymous egg donor.  
It was under a lable with the numbers 6/5-3-1-22. "

After a pause of silent.

"No mom there was'nt a name. "

"Oh you mean do I have a name."

Over at the other end of the telephone.

"Yes honey thats what I ment do you have a name for the baby?"

Back at the other end.

"Yes I have names if the baby is a boy I have the names,

Jason, Luke, Alan, Kevin, Tim, and Albert."

Jimmy said in response.

"If it is a girl what names do you have in mind?" Judy asked.

"Well I had the names l had in mind are, Ariel, Annie, Violet, Gabrielle,

Jacqueline, Laura, Angelie,and, Miracle.

Jimmy said.

"Miracle." his mother repeated.

"Yes as in Miracle child." Jimmy said

"Listen mom I have to go."

"Why is there something important?"

"Yes I have to meet some friends of my at excatly 1:00pm

and it's only 12:58 Listen mom I have to go bye."

Meanwhile.

"Whats taking Jimmy so long. He was supposed meet us here 15 minutes ago." Cindy said.

"Maybe he got caught up in a experiment." Libby suggested.

"No he didn't rember Libby Iam his Lab assistant there is no

experiment that gose on that I don't know about." Cindy said responce.

'You wanna bet.' Sheen thought to himself.

"Maybe he just lost track of time." Sheen said.

"Yea that must be it."

"So have you two came up with any baby names yet?"

"Yes If its a boy Sheen if its a girl Sheena." Sheen said.

"Iam not naming my baby Sheen or Sheena." Libby said.

"Who is delivering this baby."

"Who is going through the labor pains?"

"She got you there Sheen." Cindy put in.

"Alright this baby won't be named that but the next one will"  
Sheen said.

"Who said having another one tell you what you magicly grow an uterus

and we can all the children you want, and we can even name the all Sheen or Sheena."

"Okay maybe I will."

Jimmy came walking up.

"Hi guys." Jimmy said

"Hi Jimmy. What took you so long."

"I lost track of time." Jimmy replied.

"Whats with the baggy clothes?" Cindy asked.

"Oh these there was nothing eles. All my clothes are at the dry cleaners"  
He said.

'l hope she bought the excuse.' he thought.

"Hi there handsome."

Voice came up from behind him.

"Oh hi Becky."

She was 30 years old. Balck hair bule eyes. She is know as a flirt to all the scentist that

she work with.

'Get away from him.' Cindy thought.

"I wanted know can you with come with me to the scentist banqute"  
Becky asked.

"Well he can't he has the genesis exerpirment to work on." Cindy said

"Well yes I can we can always work on the flowing day Cindy." Jimmy said.

"Well see you there." Becky said then walked off.

Cindy got upset and walked off.

"I beter go and check on just to see if she okay." Libby said.

Libby caught with her.

"How dare she." Cindy said.

"How dare she what? I mean he is your boss so you can't be jealous. Libby said.

"Theres rule saying I can't plus she like 10 years older

then him."

"Well Cindy she is nine years older him and um

you can't really do any thing about." Libby said.

"Yes there is Iam going banquate just to make sure

she dose'nt do anything." Cindy said.

To be contiued...

What do you think.

Please RR

Thank You.

P.S the clue was at thestartof the story.

Thank you for reading.


	5. I'll come up with a title later!

"He is Having A Baby." 

To everybody; Those numbers I gave everybody has two other meanings think you could figure it out Iam not saying any thing else about it.

Oh yea if you want to know if you cracked the code here is what it is to fanjimmy&sheenesteveze You both crack the code!

Oh yea to figure out the other two meanings of the code you have to be a very good JN buff to figure out the other meanings.

Disclaimer; I don't own it never will unless I get rich and I know thats never going to happen unless l...

I'll start off with Libby and Sheen discussing baby names. This takes place hours before the scientist banquet They are in their living room.

"I still say we should name the baby Sheen or Sheena"  
Sheen complained.

"No!" Libby snapped at her husband.

"I have other names than Sheen or Sheena."

"Okay lets hear them." Sheen said not wanting to make his wife any more mad at him.

"For a boy I have, Anthony, John, Jake, Or maybe even Ned.  
For a girl I have, Carol, Jamie, Dawn, or Kassandra."

"I still like Sheen or Sheena." Then he saw Libby glaring at him.

"But like your names to." He quickly added.

"Thats good."

"But the next one is going to be named Sheen or Sheena."

"There is not going to be a next one.  
Now is there!"

"What if it happens on a accident."

"lf that happens I will hunt you down and neuter you!  
Got it!" She yelled at him.

The door bell rang

"I'll get that." Sheen quickly said wanting to get away from Libby for the moment.  
He saw

"Hi Cindy get in here quick Libby is going to neuter me!" Sheen said.

Cindy gave him a weird look.

"Uh.. Libby did I come at a bad time."

Cindy asked not really wanting to know whats going on.

"No you did not Sheen here is just being stupid.  
Now come on lets go before I do neuter him!"

"Were are you two going?" Sheen asked confused.

"Shopping! Now come on Cindy."

"For what?"

"Aren't you supposed be at work"  
Libby asked.

"Um.. I have to go now bye"  
He left to go to his office knowing Libby is upset at as she was not wanting to get her any more mad.

Besides he had to go today was the day he was going to do a ultrasound on Jimmy.

Later...

"Look at that there's the spine." Jimmy said amazed.  
He look at his baby for the first time. Though the ultrasound.

He,Carl, and Sheen were there.

"There is the head." Carl said.

"Boy thats a big head." Sheen added.

"Sheen!" Carl and Jimmy said at the same time.

"So do you want know weather or if its a boy or a girl"  
Sheen asked.

"I already know its a boy." Jimmy said.

"Uh..I hate to break this to you Jimmy but its a girl"  
Sheen said.

"No its a boy!" Jimmy said.

"I agree with Sheen its girl"  
Carl said while looking at the screen close.

"I still say its a boy." Jimmy said in a very stubborn voice

"Any news on who the mom is?" Carl asked changing the subject.

"You know I tried to find out who she is but no luck. I checked all the records nothing. It's like she never even donated an egg we keep records of at least the first names of the women who donated their eggs to science." Jimmy explained to them.

"I would like to know who she is." Jimmy said that with a sigh.

Meanwhile...

"I wish a man can do this." Libby said in the store.

"Do what?" Cindy asked.

"Be pregnant."

"Will I would like to see the look on the mother's face if a man ever said 'Iam preganat with your baby."

"That would be hilariously funny." Libby said response to that.

"So what do you think of this dress." Cindy said while holding up a blue dress to herself.

"That would look great on me if I wasn't seven months pregnant"  
Libby laughed.

"But it looks great on you." Libby added to that.

"So who are you going with to this banquet?"

"Some doctor I forget his name."

"Oh. So uh..what is it that you don't like about Becky?"

"Well for starters I don't trust her. Another thing she bares a resemblance to Beautiful Gorgeous..remember we been to her wedding. She was getting married to Jet Fusion."

"Oh yea I remember that. And Beautiful Gorgeous is Professor Calamitous daughter."

Meanwhile some place else...

"Are you sure this is going to work dad"  
Becky said in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Yes this going to work my greatest this plan to get rid Jimmy Neutron." Calamitous said.

"Oh sure just like your 50 plans. They blew up right in your face. And another thing this plan of yours it only put him in prison not dead."

"Close enough."

"And why do I have to this? Why not Beautiful Gorguess.  
You know your favorite daughter."

"Enough back talk. Young lady."

"Iam over eighteen I can do what want! And if wasn't for the pay I wouldn't be doing this!"

"This is my greatest plan yet." Professor Calamitous said to himself as he was leaving the room.

To be continued...

As for me making Becky...Professor Calamitous daughter I think that was predictable. I didn't reveal the baby's sex for a reason but yes I have made up my mind on a name for both babies.

Oh yea one other thing I need an editor I am typing on notepad. But I do need an editor I ask some my friends they look at it and ask me how Iam pulling in a 3.85 GPA

See my profile for more details.

P.S: Sorry for taking so long, I have homework, my part time job and my parents to deal with. There was also the California high school exit exam it was a killer test good thing Iam good at math.

Oh yea in the next couple of chapters are going to get really funny.

You should Cindy's reaction to Jimmy when tells her he's going to have her baby. It's hilarious.

And Jimmy's reaction when finds out the baby is Cindy's thats funny to.

By chapters six and seven alot of J/C and some S/L

Tell the next chapter I say good bye!

Oh yea and please R&R


End file.
